NOBLE Team (Exiles)
=NOBLE TEAM= Operations History NOBLE Team was the left arm of the Trident initiative within the SPARTAN-III Program, a concept first put into action by Lt. Kurt Ambrose, SPARTAN-051. Due to the nature of the program, some SPARTAN-III's were deemed too valuable to be wasted on suicide missions and were separated from the program completely. As the inspiration of the Headhunters, the Trident approved SPARTANs received MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour instead of the lower grade Semi-Powered Infiltration Armour. Noble Team, along with Gauntlet and Echo Teams formed the Trident, or Tip of the Spear of the SPARTAN-III's, and were the most Elite, highly talented men and women led by Kurt-051. First recruited in 2537, Noble Team began as a simple, large headhunter squad known as Blue Team. After deployment during Operation: Prometheus as a Reconnaissance unit, the squadron survived due to being better equipped than the rest of the company and were evacuated by a sole surviving Calypso-class Exfiltration Craft 5 days after communications were lost. Blue One had sacrificed himself Early in the mission by engaging a Covenant Scarab in order to allow Carter-A259 and Raquel-A066 to escape undetected after SPARTAN-III Teams rigged the 7th reactor to explode during the 2nd day. When Covenant reinforcements arrived during the 2nd day, Raquel-A066 was killed by Elite Zealots while surveying the drop-off zone for Covenant Dropships. By the fifth day, Blue Team had managed to destroy two more reactors while engaging the Covenant counter-force, before it had been overrun by the rest of the SPARTAN-III Teams. However, by the sixth day, the Covenant amassed a large, organized counter-force and overwhelmed the Spartan-III's with sheer numbers and air support. On the Sixth day, more Covenant reinforcements arrived and broke Alpha Company's unit cohesion, allowing Sangheili to take superior positions to trade fire with the Spartans. By the end of the week, the SPARTANs had lost 100 men, and 120 were wounded in battle. During their first attempt at exfiltration, Five of the Six Calypso Exfiltration craft were destroyed by Covenant air support. Carter-A259 and Vladaslav regrouped with the remaining headhunters to initiate guerrilla assaults on the Covenant, and eventually reached the UNSC Darkest of Dawns. The 75 remaining wounded SPARTANs were evacuated before the last 15. During the escape, the Darkest of Dawns was shot down by Covenant banshees, and Blue Team was cut off support for the remainder of the Operation, which was now a fight for survival. After a series of firefights, utilizing Covenant weaponry, the survivors were able to reach the landing zone for a UNSC Pelican, but due to extensive damage the SPARTANs were forced to hold off an advancing army of Covenant Warriors for 15 minutes. It was at this point where Blue Four was mortally wounded by Jackal snipers during the evacuation and died on the blood tray. Original Team composition: *BLUE One: Faison-A132, Rifleman (KIA During OPERATION: PROMETHEUS) *BLUE Two: Raquel-A066, Scout (KIA During OPERATION: PROMETHEUS) *BLUE Three: Carter-A259, Rifleman *BLUE Four: Vladaslav-A242, Sniper (KIA During OPERATION: PROMETHEUS)